memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Computer
DRM in Starfleet? Somebody needs to explain why software in Star Trek computers gets deleted on the local system when it is uploaded to a remote computer. For example, if The Doctor is uploaded to another ship's computer or the Portable Emitter, he will no longer be present in Voyager's computer, presumably because Voyager's computer deletes its copy of The Doctor after the upload completes. But why would a computer ever be programmed to do this by default? 14:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Memory Alpha is not about filling in unsaid holes in canon, so any such speculative answer would not be permitted here. Maybe Memory Gamma or the Expanded Universe wikis.--31dot 20:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Henry Starling This article should include info about Henry Starling and isograted circuits. 02:51, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Computer failures would be a useful addition to this page Incidents such as the antimatter containment failure that destroyed the USS yamato (Iconian program) Computer failure caused by the nanites The computer of the USS defiant being wiped by Michael Eddington's cascade virus The computer infiltration by Vantica on DS9 The main computer being stolen from Voyager in the Delta quadrant and so forth Computers being cloned from carrots? Is that spam in the article? :No, it is not. - 06:04, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This information keeps being questioned or deleted on the pages it's on (this is the third "incident" I know of in maybe a good half year or so). I'm going to take the step of adding hidden notes explaining why not to delete, hope that's ok with everyone. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) From Talk:God-like and caretaking computers Use? What is the use of this page? I cannot imagine any reason to keep this page? And it's orphaned, too. Tom (talk) 19:15, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Is there any other such list? I made riding animals, and thought this would be useful too. It's better than a category at this juncture. --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Or it could be included in a subsection regarding higher function computers on that page that doesn't need to be so stand alone and unencyclopedic.--Alan del Beccio (talk) 21:21, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'd go for that merging. In the future, if I have such a list, should I make it a project page first? --LauraCC (talk) 14:55, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :: well I meant more like converting it into a useful contributions towards what has already been started on the "computer" article and include these examples in the same manner as the examples that are already present in that page, which basically reads like ' the history of human computing'.--Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:59, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Ship's computers When a page named ship's computer is made, I was wondering if it might be prudent to have separate pages for the ship's computer of specific ships as well, similar to Captain's log, which has pages for Captain's log, Deep Space 9, etc. So we would have "Ship's computer, USS Enterprise" for things it specifically was asked to do or did. --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :We don't have section's on specific ship's medical bay's, or saucer sections, or turbo lift systems (and yet this stuff tends to be very comprehensively documented), so I'm inclined to think we could do without pages on individual ship's computers as well. It would be different of course if a computer were said to be a model x; in that case it would make sense to have an article on that model and its features. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:55, April 10, 2018 (UTC)